Diana (League of Legends)
Summary Bearing her crescent moonblade, Diana fights as a warrior of the Lunari, a faith all but quashed in the lands around Mount Targon. Clad in shimmering armor the color of winter snow at night, she is a living embodiment of the silver moon’s power. Imbued with the essence of an Aspect from beyond Targon’s towering summit, Diana is no longer wholly human, and struggles to divine her power and purpose in this world. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Diana, Scorn of the Moon Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely late 20s to early 30s) Classification: Magically Altered Human, Celestial Aspect of the Moon, Lunari Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Lunar Magic, Energy Projection, Forcefield Generation, and Light Manipulation, Can hit intangible and incorporeal enemies, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Comparable to Taric and Aspect Pantheon, Nearly killed Leona upon receiving her powers) Speed: Subsonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Comparable to Leona, able to keep up with Voidborn that can tag other Aspects, Ascendants, and Iceborn. Speedblitzed multiple Solari.) and Massively FTL Attack Speed (Her attacks should be comparable in speed to Leona's) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can swing a giant sword in one arm while wearing full plate armor, roughly equal to Leona) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: Moonsilver Blade Intelligence: High (Was the only person on Mt. Targon to discover the truth behind the Lunari tribe) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Moonsilver Blade:' Diana permanently has 20% bonus attack speed, and cleaves nearby enemies for bonus magic damage on every third basic attack within 3.5 seconds. *'Crescent Strike:' Diana unleashes a bolt of lunar energy that travels in an arc, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and afflicting them with Moonlight for 3 seconds, granting sight of them for the duration. *'Pale Cascade:' Diana shields herself for up to 5 seconds and creates three spheres that orbit her for the duration, detonating upon contact with an enemy and dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies upon detonation. If all three spheres detonate, Pale Cascade's shield is reapplied, stacking with its original shield, and its duration is refreshed. *'Moonfall:' Diana reveals and draws in all nearby enemies to her location, slowing them for 2 seconds afterwards. *'Lunar Rush:' Diana dashes to the target enemy and deals them magic damage. If the target is afflicted with Moonlight, the effect is consumed on all enemies and Lunar Rush's cooldown is reset. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Murderers Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Empowerment Users Category:Blade Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users